landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Wilhelmina Will
Welcome to my talkpage! If you have a message, please leave it below. Archives: 1 Fastbiter99 23:02, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Was your talk page running out of space? Fastbiter99 23:02, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Not at all; it was just getting long. Will-Girl 23:03, April 24, 2010 (UTC) The Land Before Time XIV: The Growing Sky Stone (Wikipedia) Can you work on the articles for creation of The Land Before Time XIV, I've submitted for Wikipedia, since it's official now, but it's already been turned down once. I just think it should be on Wikipedia now that it's been announced.--ScratteLover2 16:13, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I've refused to work on the project AFC ever since they changed their system back in late 2008. When that happened, the project ceased to hold any use for me. Will-Girl 22:01, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Is there anyone else I can ask to work on it that would make it into a wikipedia worthy article that is here?--ScratteLover2 22:59, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :You might try Fastbiter99; he seems to be the only other active user here, not counting the frequent IP addresses. Will-Girl 23:00, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I do not know, Wilhelmina. There is nothing I can do about it. Fastbiter99 18:29, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I went on ScratteLover2's page and I saw two crappy pictures of Ruby. Fastbiter99 18:36, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Nothing you can do about what? Will-Girl 23:55, April 26, 2010 (UTC) The page ScratteLover2 wanted me to create. Did you look at those crappy photos of Ruby? Fastbiter99 15:44, April 27, 2010 (UTC) The Land Before Time XV Article I'm not sure if this is a fan article or a upcoming film article. If it's a fan article, it should be moved to the OC section. If it's for an upcoming movie, someone should add references or it will have to be deleted. There isn't reason to have an article for an upcoming film that isn't confirmed.--ScratteLover2 22:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Fastbiter99 20:08, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Did you ever watch the 7th movie? Fastbiter99 20:08, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yep. Will-Girl 03:42, April 30, 2010 (UTC) In that movie, whilst the gang rolled in the cave where Ducky was found, Spike sounded like he said "Aaah hooters!" Fastbiter99 16:34, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Interesting... I'll have to check that out again, sometime. Thanks! Will-Girl 22:30, April 30, 2010 (UTC) SpawningBird problem over at the Ice Age wiki Spawning bird never responds to any of my messages at the Spawning Bird's talk page. I told him that I could block him if he doesn't listen. I see why you blocked him here.--ScratteLover2 21:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I don't remember what he did here. I'll have to look over that. Will-Girl 21:29, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Wilhelmina, have you ever heard of the restaurant Hooters before? Fastbiter99 21:13, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :More than I care to have heard, in fact. I've also heard of at least one parody of the place. Will-Girl 21:29, May 1, 2010 (UTC) What was the parody's name? Fastbiter99 20:41, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :It was "Raisins". I used to watch South Park, and this was featured in one of the season seven episodes. Will-Girl 03:30, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I do not like South Park. It is rubbish. Fastbiter99 11:26, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Which is why I stopped a couple of years back. I only really watched it for the characters Kenny, Tweek and Bebe. Will-Girl 04:13, May 5, 2010 (UTC) No dinosaurs were harmed in the making of the films and the series. Fastbiter99 21:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Did someone put that in one of the articles? Will-Girl 02:38, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Nope. I said that. Fastbiter99 14:15, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I see. That's funny! (Sorry, but it's hard to write realistic laughter in words.) Will-Girl 21:57, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately on YouTube, some parts of the LBT movies have been blocked due to copyright restrictions from NBC. You know that? Fastbiter99 23:54, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :No, I didn't. The last time I used YouTube to watch the films or TV episodes, they were fine. Will-Girl 08:47, May 9, 2010 (UTC) That is not fair! I have 5-9 on video and I videotaped 1-4, but my VCR broke. Fastbiter99 14:17, May 9, 2010 (UTC) The Land Before Time XIV: The Growing Sky Stone Article Can I create the article for LBT14 here, it is official now. I believe it should be added, I also have a cast for the film, I heard about. But adding the cast or not is your choice, there also is a release date. I give a preview of the article source below. Maybe they are running out of movie and episode ideas. And maybe they might not re-air the programme any more. Do you agree? Fastbiter99 20:20, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know, actually. It really isn't up for me to say. Will-Girl 00:26, May 11, 2010 (UTC) WHY AREN'T YOU RESPONDING TO MY MESSAGE ABOUT THE LAND BEFORE TIME XIV, JUST RESPOND TO ME ABOUT THE VIEW SOURCE I GAVE YOU! I NEED TO KNOW IF THIS IS A GOOD VIEW FOR THE PAGE!--ScratteLover2 01:12, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Whaha? What view source? I don't see any external links. And please, keep your voice down, you'll scare away the IPs. Will-Girl 03:17, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :: The view source is the stuff I have in the perferrated section of the request, it includes a film template, first section of article, references and external links. I move it below this request, and tell Fastbiter99 to put his questions in his own section, stop using my sections. He's done it three times, I can't tell if it's to do with mine or his.--ScratteLover2 11:12, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright then. In the first place, you do not need to use the formula for the template; we have it settled in Template:The Land Before Time movie. In the second place, the template for the "References" section is Template:References. In the third place; I don't actually understand why an external link to the wiki about Ice Age is provided; I don't see what that has to do with The Land Before Time. Will-Girl 17:58, May 11, 2010 (UTC) The view source for The Land Before Time XIV: The Land Before Time XIV: The Growing Sky Stone'''http://www.episodeguides.com/scripts/getshow.php?s=land_before_time&p=index&m=html Retrieved from "http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_The_Land_Before_Time_movies" is a upcoming 2010 film. It has been announced here. It stars Jordan Nagai, Chloe Moretz, Madison Pettis, Jim Cummings, Grey DeLisle, Zachary Gordon and Frank Welker. Cast Jordan Nagai as Littlefoot (rumored) Chloe Moretz as Cera (rumored) Madison Pettis as Ducky (rumored) Jim Cummings as Petrie (rumored) Grey DeLisle as Ruby (rumored) Zachary Gordon as Chomper (rumored) Frank Welker as Spike (uncredited/rumored) References External links The Land Before Time XIV '''The End of The Land Before Time XIV view source: Between Fastbiter99 and Wilhelmina Will Might entering your user name be effective or just starting another section? Fastbiter99 19:08, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Entering your username? You mean as the title of a section? Sure, whatever works best. Will-Girl 20:24, May 11, 2010 (UTC) What about Judy Kuhn's singing voice?